Everyday is a Bad Hair Day
by Missy48
Summary: Is Tsukasa able of diplomacy? Could he sign a peace treaty with Tsukushi? How would he negotiate then? The plot begins in volume 2. Tsukasa's P.O.V. so beware, male thoughts! Chapter 5 is up!
1. A Bad Hair Day

Everyday is A Bad Hair Day (Or A Pain In the Ass)  
  
Author's note : This is a Tsukasa's P.O.V. fanfic. «!» : means talking. *!* : Means facial expressions, feelings and actions. CAPITALS : means sound. [!] : means situations. The plot (Is there a plot?) begin at the end of the first volume of the manga (or the beginning of the second?). Sorry for my bad english. This is my first fanfic here. Some dialogues are from the manga (it can be slightly different but the meaning is there). In that case, word are like this +!+. Hope this will be better than italics.  
  
Warning : Ecchi dreams (and what comes with it when you're a boy), F word, bad language, bad english, bad manners. What else? Ah! Violence! You know, Tsukushi is such a violent girl! Poor Tsukasa!  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Hana Yori Dango (it belongs to Youko Kamio), except I have curly/kinky/rebellious hair like you-know-who! Mine is long though. And I'm a girl, if you ask (although I wrote this in a male point of view...).  
  
I would like to dedicate this fanfic to all the virgin boys who act like a fool in front of their loved one and don't understand neither why they did these things nor what's going on in their own minds just because they don't realize yet they fell in love. Ow! I've got an headache just by reading this!  
  
1.A Bad Hair Day  
  
Makino is soooooo angry! Her face is red and she begin to scream : «You baka! I'm still a virgin!!!» Then the scene change. She is in my bed. Wait! She is naked?! I suppose she wants me to help her to. huh. get rid of it?! Oh well. Like I care. Wait! What is she doing with her hand under the covers?? Mmmmm. So good. Ah! I can't help it, she wants me so badly. After all, she's in love with me. Hohohohohohohommmmmmm. *French kissing* Her kisses are delicious. Why not continue? Just hope nobody finds out what I'm doing with that commoner. Mmmmmm.  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Huh? «Ah, damn f*** alarm clock!» I take it and throw it through the window. Damn, damn, damn!! In a middle of that good dream. I didn't have time to finish. Damn, I'm so hard! Guess I'll finish in the shower again. *Sighing* Gotta hurry before my breakfast arrives.  
  
[In the shower] Mmmmm. Ah.*Pervert smile* Phew! *Washing it* Shit! It's not that good as it should be. If only my dream wasn't interrupted. That Makino girl. Why did I dream of her? I mean. Why an ecchi one? I dreamt about what she said yesterday, and then it turned into a completely different thing. *Washing his hair* Usually, I dream about top models or cute actresses. Not about poor girls.Bah! She's not important anyway! «Ah, where's that f*** comb? » But since she's fighting with us, school is less boring.I wonder what will be her next move. *Remembering yesterday and blushing* «Hohohohohoho!» I, the almighty Doumyoji Tsukasa, finally found a valuable opponent.  
  
[Fifteen minutes later] Damn hair! It can't be detangled. *Sighing* Another bad hair day. What will Makino think of me. Wait! What I'm thinking?? That stupid girl.«Doumyoji-sama! Your breakfast is here. Hurry and go to school! », says the voice of an old woman. Damn! *Finishing to wash himself* «Yes Tama, I'm coming!» [Outside the shower] Gonna eat now and dress up later or rather, should I finish to fix my hair before??? *Trying again to detangle it* «Aaaargh!!» Damn! Why do I have curly hair? Someday, I swear, I will shave it all!!! Although I regulary use a great good deal of conditioner and this sticky styling cream, I can't win! Oh well. Too bad. Anyway, the weather seems sorta humid today so it's no use fighting against the curly malediction. I will do like every day and let my hair be. Yeah. Let it be. *Singing all loud, with the words all wrong*  
  
[At school] Huh? Three bitches are torturing Makino. They have no rights to. «+Hey! What are you doing here? The only one who gets to harass her is me! I'm gonna put red tags in your lockers tomorrow!+» Makino is in tears. She looks weak. «+Are you okay? Don't cry, it's not like you. Can you stand?+» Wow! This sounds like when the Prince Charming arrives in the fairy tales. Hohohoho! I'm the hero and I'm soooo cool! Oh. But when she looks at me like this I. I. I don't know what's going on. Her eyes are fascinating. Wait! Oh no! I'm beginning to think she's cute! Well. Hurry stupid woman! Take my hand. Huh? I'm pushed? *Crashing against a tree* Ouch!!! «+Hey! What are you doing?+»  
  
-+Baka! It's because of you that I'm in this situation!+  
  
-+What is that attitude? I just saved you ass!+  
  
-+Never asked you to!+  
  
-*Fuming* +No one in this school dares to oppose me.+  
  
-+That's because they're all octopi!+  
  
-+You. (Thoughts :Hey! You're supposed to be in love with me. I guess you just don't want to admit it.) Just what about me is unsatisfactory? Tell me. I ask you where is there a more perfect man in this world than myself?+  
  
-+I hate your stupidity! I hate your weird hair!+  
  
-*Shocked* (Thoughts : You hate my hair???)  
  
-+I hate how you strut around campus in regular clothes. I hate your arrogance. I hate your snake-like eyes. I hate everything about you!+  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Ouch!!! «+I'll get you for this!+» Someday, I will make her admit that she loves me. Maybe she's just shy? Anyway, she hates my hair!! I gotta do something. Everybody just hates my hair. This is not fair! I'm born with it! Well. Gonna see that damn hairdresser tomorrow. 


	2. Another Bad Hair Day

Author's note : I changed some minor things in the first chapter, like the italics thingy and stuff like that. Ah! I corrected some bad english, too. Well, here comes the chapter two! Is there SEX in this chapter? O_O Well. Don't expect too much, this is Hana Yori Dango after all. If you have read the past Margaret issues, you understand *Thinking like Sojiro and Akira : «Just do it!»* There is still hope, though, 'til the end. But they have to hurry. Duh! Said too much. Anyway, same warnings as chapter one, so. Well, well, well. (love this word)  
  
2.Another Bad Hair Day  
  
I'm in the middle of a playground my sister brought me. I hear some laughs.  
  
-Hahahahaha! Look at this!  
  
-What?  
  
-This little boy.  
  
-The one with kinky hair?  
  
-Yeah! It looks so ugly!  
  
I'm ugly? «Tsukasa! Why are you crying?»  
  
-Neechan, they say I'm ugly!  
  
-How can my cute little brother be ugly?  
  
-My hair.  
  
-It is true you are different. So I guess they are jealous of it. *Disappearing*  
  
-Neechan, where are you going?  
  
I'm now in elementary school. This is my first day. «Hey! You have a perm or what? I though only girls got a perm! Are you a girlish boy? Hahaha!», says a boy. I punch him. «That's generic! *Meaning 'genetic'* Stupid weakling!».  
  
-Sorry.  
  
-Yeah right! Now, take this! *Punching again* You're just jealous because I'm sooo special, stupid straight-haired!  
  
-Tsukasa!  
  
-Huh?  
  
My three friends are here. «Did this boy teased you about your hair, Tsukasa?», says Sojiro.  
  
-Yup! *Punching the boy again*  
  
-You better stop being so sensitive about it before you kill someone. Stop now!, worries Akira.  
  
-Yeah! It's no use fighting people because they are envious of your beautiful locks, continues Sojiro.  
  
Beautiful locks? Hohohohohoho! *Proud* That's true. «I'm such a beautiful guy, isn't it Makino? Uh. Makino?»  
  
-Ah, Doumyoji. Let's do it again like yersterday.  
  
She's kissing me! Huh? Wait! She is taking a bath. with me? Mmmm. *Blushing and smiling* Oh, now she's scrubbing my back. Mmmmm. What a nice wife she would be. Wait! Did I say wife? Something's wrong with me. Mmm. Her skin is all slippery. I can feel her breasts on my back. *Aroused* Arrgh! This is too much! I can't take it anymore. Or rather, gonna take her. Huh?  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Ouch!!!  
  
«I said I hate your hair!»  
  
*Waking up* «Gyaaaaaaaaa!!» *Looking around* Phew! *Relaxing* Just a dream. I dreamt of her again. She wants me but she hates my hair. *Yawning* Shower or not? No need, I took a bath with Makino last night. Wait! What I'm thinking? *No thoughts for 10 minutes before realizing again* Too bad this was a dream. Gotta dress first. Oh! I think she said something about hating me wearing casual clothes at school. Where's that damn old uniform? [After breakfast] No school for me this morning. My hair is too important! *Going to the salon* «Hairdresser! Hurry and do something with my hair!»  
  
-Okay Doumyoji-sama. Just sit and I'll see what I can do.  
  
-I wanna change!  
  
-A touch of colour?  
  
-*Sarcastically* Yes, pink please! *Fuming* Hey! I'm a real man, okay!! These girlish things are not for me.  
  
-So, you want to straightening it?  
  
-Yes! Just wanna try it for a day.  
  
-I understand. It will not be a problem.  
  
-If you understand, just do it!  
  
[Thirty minutes later] «Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey be careful! It hurts!»  
  
-Sorry mister. Your curls are too long so it is hard to detangle them even when wet. Now is the time to cut it a bit.  
  
-*Screaming* I know! That's why I'm here! Just do your job!  
  
-Almost done... combing out it, I mean! Look yourself in the mirror. Hehehehe!  
  
-Eeeeeeew.  
  
*Eyes wide open* I look like someone who had an electric shock! Yuck! And the comb is full of dead hairs. «Now I need scissors.», says the hairdresser. CUT! CUT! CUT! *Worrying* «H. hey. Don't cut too much. » *The hairdresser is spraying something* Huh? What's this mixture now? «It's stinks!» Huh? And what's that now? Giant curlers? Big as bottles of wine. Damn! I look like an idiot like this! «Now, we just have to let it dry a few hours», explains he. Wait! He said I will stay like this how much time? *Grumbling* Why I'm doing all this for that stupid woman? [Four hours later] *Reading the papers* Why does it takes sooooo long? *Finishing a sandwich, munching, munching, munching* Ah! Finally the hairdresser is back. Hurry! Release me. Huh? It looks weird. Wait! Is that a flat iron that I see? Ah! Much better! Wait! What's this? «Hey! You're putting something greasy in my hair!»  
  
-It will last a few hours like this. Tadaaa! It's done!  
  
*Looking carefully at the mirror* Mmm. Not bad. Wait! *Touching his hair* Oh! It's so smooth and. Yuck! And greasy. Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that I'm the most beautiful guy on Earth. *Blushing* Makino will beg me to go out with her and then I will say. «Hohohohohohoho!» I'll see. Maybe I will give her that favour. She'll be so grateful she will do it with me. I'll get what I want and after I'll just have to dump her. What a perfect plan! [At school] Hohohoho! I can see Makino coming this way. «+Doumyoji!+» *Stopping altogether* «+Oh. Hey.+» Duh! Don't know what to say. Eek! What if she thinks I did it for her? Aaah! She's examining me! *Blushing* «+A-Anyway I didn't do this because of what you said!+» Yeah right! I'm such a bad liar. «+I just feel like making a change once a while! Don't misunderstand!+» Damn! Why I'm so clumsy when she's here? «+It really suits you.+», she says. *Blushing more* D-duh??? She likes it!! «+Is.. is that so?+» Aaargh! I'm so stupid! Tsukasa, say something intelligent. «+Well. Hahahaha!+» Duh! *Back to normal* «+It took me five hours to get it like this. +» FRIZ! FRIZ! FRIZ! FRIZ! FRIZ! *Screaming, angry and blushing* Damn, damn, damn, damn, f***! What a shame! Just in front of Makino. *Grumble, talking about that damn hairdresser* She's making fun of me!!! «+Hahahahaha!+»  
  
-+Hey you don't laugh!+  
  
-+Tsukasa!+  
  
Huh?! Saved by Sojiro! Wait! Shizuka is back! Oh! Cool!! Gonna think later what I will do about that stupid Makino girl. [At the bar with the others F4 and Shizuka] Ah! I have so much fun with them. Even though they're always teasing me with my bad japanese. *Relaxing, sipping his whisky, talking about his sister* «+It must be lonely. The two of you were so close.+», says Shizuka. Yes I miss her, but. *Sighing* «+Another girl has already appeared to take her place. Makino Tsukushi.+» Akira! You big mouth! *Embarassed, blushing and strangling Akira, calling him names* «+You think I would go for a poor girl like that?+» I'm not interested. isn't it? *Doubting* Huh. [Going home at four o'clock A.M.] *Still thinking about Tsukushi* I'm not interested, right? *Trying to convince himself* Not interested, not interested, not interested. Not interested, even if. *Sighing* She has such big unusual wonderful beautiful eyes. *Realizing his thoughts* Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! I'm always thinking about her!! [Later, in bed] I can't sleep! Ah. I think I need my hentai magazines this time. *Searching* F***, where are they? Shit! Tama must have found them! Well. What about a good old porn video? *Again, searching without finding them, getting mad* Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! *Screaming his sexual frustration* «I just need to w***(A.N.: censored ^_^;), elsewhere I cannot sleep!» Damn, damn, damn, damn! *Thinking about Tsukushi again, blushing* Not this girl again! She's not even this exciting, right? *Imagining a naked Tsukushi doing err! things. Well, use your imagination!* Damn! *Looking inside his pajama* I can't control myself! *Laying down* Well. I need to sleep, so. *Doing his little business and falling asleep* 


	3. Finally Accepting the Diagnosis

3.Finally Accepting the Diagnosis  
  
Mmmm. That smells like the sea. I hear its noise. Wait! I feel the waves. I'm swimming. Soooo comfortable! Feel free of all. Ah! The sun is rising. Huh? This is Makino? Makino is the sun??? Wait! She's Amaterasu?? Huh? Why do I dream about Makino being the Sun Goddess? This is not enough ecchi for me! *Changing the setting* Ah, much better! [On the shore, with Tsukushi wearing a tiny monokini] Hohohohoho! «Doumyoji, would you spread sunscreen lotion on me, please?», she says. «M.my. my pleasure.» *Blushing* Wow! I can touch her everywhere! Sooo smooth. Wait! Is she laughing? «Hahahahahaha! It tickles. Doumyoji! Stop!» Damn woman. Always ruining my dreams! It tickles, huh? Just wait. Today at school, I will tease you endlessly. What a sweet revenge for laughing at me. *Waking up and yawning* I didn't sleep enough. Oh well. *Looking the clock* Gotta hurry.  
  
[At school] Hohoho! Here comes the braided Makino! «+I like your hairdo today. It suits a poor person perfectly.+» Hohoho! Revenge! *Teasing again, again and again* I want a reaction! She's cute when she's mad. Huh! What I'm thinking again? *Tsukushi is running away* Duh? Where is she? Ah! Sooo boring! Bah! Anyway I've got better things to do that worrying about this stupid woman. «Tsukasa!», I hear Akira ans Sojiro say.  
  
-Hi.  
  
-Was this Makino you were talking to, earlier?, asks Akira.  
  
-Yeah! This is funny to see her suffering. Hohohoho!  
  
-Is the courtship going well?, adds Sojiro.  
  
-*Embarrassed* What. what are you talking about? (Thoughts : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Stop making fun of me!)  
  
-Hey! It's written all over your face that you fell in love with her, continues Jiro.  
  
-*Denying the facts and blushing* Me? Impossible. She's not good enough for me.  
  
-Bull's eye!, whispers Rui.  
  
-And you wear this cute shirt with hearts today. How appropriate!, they say altogether, smiling.  
  
-*Blushing more* Shut up! I have somewhere to go. *Walking away*  
  
-*Sighing* That's why I hate virgins., I hear Sojiro stating.  
  
*Going to class* No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not in love, period. It's impossible. *Sitting in class* What I'm doing here? Bah. *Meaning 'automatism'* It's autonomy. After all, this is a good idea I come to class once in a while. At least here I can clear my mind of Makino. *Trying to not thinking about her and failing* Makino. *Sighing* It's been three nights I dream about her. What's more it was ecchi dreams. *Blushing* I remember the feeling of her skin. *Blushing more* I also remember the pleasure I had yesterday, thinking how she would. Mmmm. *Closing his eyes, lost in the memories of his fantasy* And then, I'do that and she would like it and she would scream and. *Pervert smile, then realizing that something is rising* Oho. Damn! *Blushing and crossing his legs* Okay! Gotta stop thinking about this before it become too big. Let's pay attention to the algebra class. Yuk! *Tongue* I hate maths. Boring. *Yawning* Well. *Looking between his legs* It returned to its normal state. Phew! [Two hours later, lunch break] Ah. I'm soo hungry. *Going to the cafeteria* Huh! Is it Makino that I see? Maybe I can sit with her. Hohohohohohohoho. Wait! Who's that ridiculous guy? *Spying their conversation and getting mad* Grrrr. They get along too well! Wait! He's calling her Tsukushi?? *Hurt, getting madder* How come they are so intimate? I can't stand this. I'm not hungry anymore. *Going away* Gonna red tag this brat. If he leaves this school I could have Makino all for myself! Hohohohoho! Kazuya huh? *Opening the locker and putting the red cart* Hohoho! I'm such a good villain in this story. *Smiling devilishly and walking away* Yeah. *Seing his friends* «Oh, hi!»  
  
-What were you doing Tsukasa?, asks Shizuka.  
  
-Hem! Nothing special.  
  
-Daydreaming about Makino again?, teases Sojiro.  
  
-No way! *Blushing*  
  
-Yeah right. You're red as a beet, adds Akira.  
  
-Heeheehee! You guys are so funny when it comes to girls, states Shizuka. -Girls are so troublesome., says Rui.  
  
-Rui! Don't say that. *Smiling* Am I troublesome? Hum? You make me laugh. Heehee! Anyway, I came in the high school building to all see you. Would you mind join me for tea after school? I will wait for you in the university cafeteria.  
  
-No problem for me, I say.  
  
-Tsukasa, if you want to bring your hum! girlfriend, you're welcome. She seems interesting, adds Shizuka.  
  
-*Blushing while the three other boys burst into loud laughs* This stupid Makino girl is not my girlfriend!!! She's my enemy!  
  
-Heehee! *Embarrassed* Okay then. Now I have to go. World economics class is starting soon. Bye! *Shizuka is going back to university section while only Akira and Sojiro are continuing to laugh*  
  
-*Mad* Enough! Shut up you two! I already said I'm not interested in that poor girl.  
  
-If you say so. Mpffff. But it is so fun teasing you, answers a smiling Sojiro.  
  
-Come on, let's do something fun! How about a drink?, aks Akira.  
  
[Later, end of classes] Time to see the reaction of the red tagged guy and his punishement. Oh. Makino looks very angry. Excellent. *Seeing people throwing things at Kazuya* Perfect. No need for me to stay there. Now I'm sure this guy will leave the school very soon. *Walking away* Hmm. I have enough of this shirt for today. [In the bathroom] *Changing clothes* I'm not interested, I'm not interested, I'm not interested. *Sitting at his usual place, waiting his friends* Not interested, not interested. It will be my daily manga. *meaning 'mantra'* Huh? *Tsukushi is coming to see him* Makino? She's full of trash. What is she saying? Oh, she wanna know why I red tagged this stupid guy. Why? *Standing up* «+You don't understand anything! This is all your fault!+» *Continuing to argue with Tsukushi* Grrrrr. I hate the way she talks about him. *Jealous* Does she like him? I thought she was in love with me!! Maybe I was wrong. But why can't I accept this? Wait! Does she hate me? *Mad* No! I don't want this. How can I make her understand that I. *Suddenly slapping Tsukushi* Shit! *Shocked* What did I do? Now she will hate me for sure and forever. Gotta try something. *Trying to apologize* Huh?  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Ouch! It's always like that with her. *Sad, still laid down* That odd feeling again. What's this? I don't have to be sad because she rejects me, right? Because she hates me. *Emotional pain* Ewwww. I don't feel well. I have to reason myself. *Sighing* First. I don't hate her. Yeah. This feeling is acceptable. I don't have a good reason to hate her, after all. Second. In a way, I can say I respect her. Yep. She's a good fighter, a great strong opponent. In fact, she's my favorite enemy. My best enemy. The enemy I like to fight with. And I know she could make a good friend. Yeah. She seems to be a very loyal person. Okay, there's no shame about these feelings. I can admit them now. *Sitting* But what about the others feelings? *Blushing* The ecchi dreams and all the dirty thoughts. That's troublesome. Okay, maybe it's just sexual, after all. Maybe I just need to get laid and I will not think this way about Makino anymore? *Realizing something, hitting his head himself* Huh! Stupid! It's been years I think about it, but never at this rate and never only about the same girl. I know I can't doing it with some unknown woman. I'm not Jiro after all. Wait! This means Makino is special for me. Hum. *Sudden revelation* Okay. I. like her a bit. *Frown* Shit! Maybe a little more than a bit! *Sighing* If only I could become friends with her, it would surely clarify all this mess. But she hates me. *Emotional pain* Eeeeeeew. It hurts! Calm down, Tsukasa. *Heavy breathing, sighing* «Tsukasa, are you okay?», asks Akira, suddenly popping out of nowhere.  
  
-Nothing. Makino punched me again.  
  
-As usual, states Rui.  
  
-*Sighing* How can you always fight with her? Anyway, let's go see Shizuka!, says Sojiro.  
  
[At the university cafeteria] *Absent minded, thinking about Tsukushi again while the others talk* Ouch. She punched me very hard. She punched me with all her hate. *Emotional pain* Eeew. I hate this feeling.*Hearing screams, suddenly smiling* Hohoho! It works well. We can hear all this here. *Akira accusing Tsukasa* Well, I did it for my reasons.This is none of their business. *Lost in his mind* Grrrrrr! This Makino girl. She hates me! *Emotional pain* Eeeew! What can I do about this feeling? *Thinking again* What did Akira say? Feelings? Feelings of whom? Inspired by whom? «+Huh?+» Did he was refering to my feelings? How would he know? I'm always denying my.my feelings.my feelings for. *Thinking again, sighing* I know, I surely feel much more than just. *Hearing screams again* Huh? What's going on? D-duh! Makino? She's much more dirty than sooner. *Rui is angry* «+You all, stop doing such childish things!+», he says. Damn! What he's doing? *Mad, yelling at Rui* «+Tsukasa. Give it a rest.+», replies Rui.  
  
*Tsukasa is worried* « Don't tell me you got a thing for this welfare case?+» You too??? But you have Shizuka, right? This is unfair! (A.N. :The scene is exactly the same as in volume 2, so the dialogues are not written. I'm lazy!) What? Rui is in my way. He's ruining all my fun! I can't stand to see Makino in his arms. Grrr! Don't touch her. She's my thing! *Pulling Tsukushi, then releasing her, telling Rui he's not his friend anymore and going away* Damn, damn, damn, damn! «Eh! Tsukasa! Calm down!», I hear Akira screaming.  
  
-It's no use when he's angry, replies Sojiro.  
  
-Yeah. I think you are right. Let's leave him alone.  
  
[Walking away in the streets, fuming] I need exercice. Gotta relax. *Taking a breath* Okay. Now, I don't talk to Rui until the end of the week. This is his punishment for being in my way. Now, what can I do about Makino? *Thinking* Hum. If only I could spend much more time with her. I want to know her better. Hum. Maybe during summer vacation? So. Yeah, I'm maybe interested. *Admitting it for the second time!* I like her a bit. But this is just a little interest, right? *Doubting* Right? Ah. Nevermind! Gotta find a way to stop her hating me. 


	4. Is There a Cure for That Thing?

Author's note : Heehee! This is where the plot (Plot? o_O *Dumb*) become different from the original storyline. Heehee! I just love my perverted Tsukasa! *Kissing*  
  
4.Is There a Cure for That Thing?  
  
I'm interested to know her. But I'm not in love. It can't be. It's just. «Friendship?», I hear a voice saying. Y-yes!? Wait! This is Makino's voice? «Makino?»  
  
-So you pretend you can be a friend of mine?, she asks.  
  
-Err. Well. Yes! Haha! *Searching* But where are you?  
  
-I'm right here. Look up.  
  
-Huh!?! *O_O* But you are a giant?  
  
-You didn't know? I'm a very powerful Goddess.  
  
-Goddess? Oh! *Realizing* I dream about Amaterasu again!  
  
-That's my real name! *Going back to human size* But I don't need a friend.  
  
-*Surprised* Huh? Why?  
  
-I need a lover. Not just a friend.  
  
-Lover? For what? *Dumb*  
  
-For this. *Whispering in his ear*  
  
-*Blushing* Oh! You mean that! Err. *Proud* Why me?  
  
-Who said it was you, baka?  
  
-*Vein pop* Why not me?  
  
-*Laughing* I didn't make my choice yet. Just convince me.  
  
-Okay then! *Smiling* Let's go to Hawai together! While our classmates will visit the volcanoes, we will sneak out of this and go to a nude beach. So? What do you think of this? Is there a better plan to get to know each other?  
  
-Nude beach? Oh! *Sexy voice, undressing* I love to be naked.  
  
-Yes, I know. *Pervert smile* You are generally naked in my dreams!  
  
-Oh! Take me in your arms! *Kissing*  
  
POPS!  
  
*Waking up* What a great idea I had! A nude beach! Makino must come to Hawai with us! *In hurry, jumping out of bed* I can't wait to see her today! «Mister, I have something to tell you while I see you.»  
  
-Huh? Yes Tama?  
  
-Next time I find porno stuff in your room, I will have no other choice but let your mother know that you own these disgusting things again, says the old woman.  
  
-*Angry* I knew it was you!  
  
-I just follow the orders! Madam just can't stand this. I agree this is degrading for all women.  
  
-Grrrr. My magazines!  
  
-I burned them.  
  
-What??? *Mad*  
  
-The video tapes too.  
  
-Ooooh! *Almost crying, begging* But Tama!  
  
-Mister, just find a cute and nice girlfriend to teach you what a real girl is. That is, if she would agree to date someone like you, snorts Tama.  
  
-*Fuming* Why you!  
  
-You don't have time. Hurry, take your breakfast! *Leaving*  
  
[Going to school] *Still angry about what Tama said* She said I need a girlfriend. I know that! But most of the girls are so annoying, acting so cutesy and all. Just trying to get advantage of me, wanting to take pieces of me. It's always like that. They don't know the real me. *Smiling* Well. Makino is a bit different. She wants absolutely nothing from me, but I can make her change her mind. Hohohoho! *Arriving at school, searching for Tsukushi* «Hey you! Have you seen Makino? », I ask a geeky guy.  
  
-N-n-no, Do-do-do.  
  
-Okay! I understood! You are *meaning 'stammerer'* a hammer or what? Oh! Nevermind! *Spotting Kazuya who was running away from eggs* Oh hey you! What's your name brat?  
  
-Kazuya. *Afraid* Why?  
  
-Have you seen Makino?  
  
-Oh! *Enthusiastic to talk about Tsukushi* My Tsukushi-chan passed out yesterday, right after I invited her to go to Atami with me. I think she's sick today. A bad cold.  
  
-*Angry* What???? You invited her to go to Atami? Who do you think you are?  
  
-*Angry also* I'm her best friend in this school! If Tsukushi and I want to spend summer vacation together, this is none of your businnes! My family owns a pretty villa at Atami.  
  
-*Mad* Grrrr. She will not come with you!  
  
-Oh really? You think she will go with a guy she hates?  
  
-*Screaming* Shut up or I kill you!!  
  
-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Kazuya is running away*  
  
Damn! She's sick and this brat invited her before me. I will go see her after school then. «Tsukasa!» Ah. Sojiro and Akira.  
  
-Hi.  
  
-Tsukasa, we have something to ask you, begins Sojiro.  
  
-What?  
  
-We know you like Makino very much, continues Akira.  
  
-And.  
  
-So you're finally admitting it? *Phew*  
  
-*Impatient* So what?  
  
-Err. We don't want you to bear a grudge against Rui just because of yersterday. You know, you don't have to feel jealous. He just saved Makino because he just don't really like bullying girls, replies Sojiro.  
  
-*Trying to deny it* I was not jealous. *Sigh* All right, I was! *Losing control* I can't help it. When I think about this girl, I always act stupidly!  
  
-You are stupid anyway!, Akira states.  
  
-Shut up! About Rui, I will consider what you were saying. Now I have others things in mind.  
  
-Like Makino?, teases Sojiro.  
  
-Aaaaaargh! Stop making fun of my feelings!  
  
-So, Sojiro guessed right?, asks Akira.  
  
-*Sigh* I want to visit her at home after school. She is sick.  
  
-How cute! *Akira is touched* I didn't know you were able of this!  
  
-You have to bring her a present and be nice to her. So try not to fight, recommmends Sojiro.  
  
-I'll try.  
  
-Yeah! And after that, you can seduce her little by little. We'll show you how, you virgin.  
  
-*Blushing, embarrassed* Ah! Stop calling me that!  
  
[Later, arriving at Makino's] I'm nervous. Damn! I'm not used to it. *Ringing, Mr Makino is opening the door* «Yes? Waaaaaaaah! Who are you?» Tsk. This old man is sooo rude. *Sighing* Let's try to be nice. «I'm Tsukasa, a friend of your daughter. May I talk to her?»  
  
-She's sick!  
  
-*Lying* I know, that's why her classmates sent me here. They are all sooo worried, man! They even bought a present for her.  
  
-Oh! Well. Come in.  
  
-Thanks. (Thoughts : Practicing with Sojiro and Akira was a good idea after all.)  
  
-*Tsukushi just get out of bed* What's going on Papa? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
-Oh, hi. How are you?  
  
-*Angry* This is your fault if I'm sick, you baka!  
  
-*Vein pop* Hahahaha! You're always joking, even sick.  
  
-But I'm not hmmm! *Tsukasa is covering her mouth with his hand*  
  
-Hahaha! *False smile* Calm down. Don't overdo yourself. All the school wants you to be back. They miss you so much! *Talking to Tsukushi's parents* Your daughter is such a live wire at school. Everybody loves her! Hahaha!  
  
-Grrrr.  
  
-*Whispering in her ear* We have to talk.  
  
-*O_O*  
  
-*All loud* Ah. I almost forgot to give you your present. I hope you like candied fruits.  
  
-*O_O*  
  
-*Mama is smashing Tsukushi* Hey! Don't forget to say thank you! *Talking to Tsukasa* Oh my! I was preparing dinner. Would you mind to join us, Mr? What was your name?  
  
-He said he's Tsukasa, states Papa.  
  
-But what is your family name?  
  
-*Sweatdrops, coughing, but soooo proud* I'm Doumyoji Tsukasa.  
  
I should have shut up. Now Mr and Mrs Makino are looking at me as if I was a gold nugget. Well. As usual. They seem so poor anyway.  
  
-Mama! Papa! Stop acting like this! You are embarrassing!, screams Makino.  
  
-Tsukushi, show him your room.  
  
Makino is angry. I can tell by the way she walks towards her room. She closes the door violently. «So what do you want?»  
  
-I came here with a proposition of *meaning 'truce'* purse.  
  
-*Mad* Yeah, as you can see we don't have much money!  
  
-Huh?! *Realizing his mistake* I meant when enemies stop fighting, you know.  
  
-*O_O* Huh? Oh! A truce! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
-*Vein pop* Don't laugh at me!  
  
-But you are so funny! Hahahahaha!  
  
-Ahem! I want to call a truce during summer vacation.  
  
-*Smiling* It's okay with me! I just want to live my life quietly anyway.  
  
-You don't ask me why I'm doing this?  
  
-*Proud, thinking she won* You finally realized I was stronger than the F4?  
  
-*Blushing of anger* Grrr. You! *Sighing, trying to calm down* No. I have my reasons to stop this war definitively. A truce can be a good beginning for negotiations.  
  
-*O_O* Huh? Negotiations?  
  
-Yeah! Negociations will occur in Hawai during vacation.  
  
-Huh? But why negotiations? And I cannot go to Hawai, I don't have any money!  
  
-Negotiations for a real peace! About the costs, just look inside your gift, stupid woman.  
  
-*Opening the box* Huh!? A passport, tickets for plane and a credit card. What does it mean? I don't want your money!  
  
-Tsk. *Lying* I did not pay for that. Err. Well. This is a business trip with all expenses paid. It's common in my world. You can bring a witness with you if you want.  
  
-You are lying! *Thinking again* Anyway, I wanna stop fighting too. But I have my pride. So I don't know what to do.  
  
-You better accept, Makino. This may be your only chance. *Blushing* You know, I don't think this war is very useful and also, I want to rest in peace with you.  
  
-Pffff! You mean live in peace, baka! Hahaha! *Smiling* Okay then!  
  
Yeah! She said yes!! I'm soooooo happy!! Huh? I'm dreaming again? She's gonna slap me. *Waiting to receive a punch* Huh? Nothing? She's just smiling at me. *Blushing* Oooooooh! Just looking at her make my heart melting. Wait! What I'm saying? I'm thinking like a girl!! I'm thinking about romantic love crap. Eeew. It sucks! Am I becoming a weakling? «Hey! Oh! Doumyoji! Are you on Earth?» She's talking to me. I can't understand what she's saying. Why do I am idiot when she's there? «Huh?»  
  
-Finally! What are you thinking about? You're red as a beet!  
  
-Huh! Duh! Your eyes are astonishing when you smile. Huh! *Blushing more, realizing what he said, Tsukushi is blushing as well* Err.  
  
-Diner is ready!, screams Mrs Makino.  
  
-Yes!, they both say in unisson.  
  
[Later, when Tsukushi walks Tsukasa to his car] Huh! I must say something. I hate this embarassing silence. «Err.»  
  
-You know I. Oh! Sorry! You wanted to say something?  
  
-N-no! Just go ahead. Well. Okay then. I was just wondering if you would mind Err! t-to have lunch with me tomorrow. (Thoughts : Why did I say that? I know I wanted this for a little time, but why did I say it now?)  
  
-What??? *O_O*  
  
-*Blushing* Err. It's strictly business of course!! We, we have to d- discuss about some points and some touchy subjects. You know, this is all for p-prepare efficient negotiations.  
  
-Huh? This is very serious of you! I'll be very clear : if this process ensure me that I will stop getting harassed by you or by anyone else in this school, it's okay. And I don't want to see your face anymore after all that!  
  
-I see. You only have two important points. One. Stop being harassed. Two. Not seeing me anymore? *Realizing* Oumph! You can't be serious about this last point?  
  
-Why not? I just hate you! *Serious look* Really!  
  
-B-but what if I don't hate you?  
  
-*Angry* Baka! You don't hate me? So why did you harass me?  
  
-I wanna stop. But I'll explain you my conditions tomorrow.  
  
-*O_o* Bye then!  
  
Author's note : It's over for now! See you later. 


	5. Incurable

5.Incurable  
  
The sun is hot. The sand is soft. The seabreeze is refreshning. The sound of the crashing waves is relaxing. The beer is good. Makino's lips are soooooo sweet and her breasts are soft. Wait! I'm dreaming about her again? «Hmmm. Doumyoji, don't stop!» Hohohohohoho! You bet! I will not gonna stop! Mmmmmmmmm.  
  
«Mister! Wake up!»  
  
-Huh? Makino? *Falling on the floor* Err! Tama! What are you doing in my ecchi dream?  
  
-You are awake Mister! And you are late so hurry up. *Curious* Oh! Who's this Makino you were talking to asleep?  
  
-Huh? *Yawning * She's just a classmate, for now.  
  
-How cute! *Almost screaming* So hurry if you want to see her fast! *Normal voice* She seems to have a certain effect on you. *Smiling and leaving*  
  
-A certain effect? She means this. *Looking down* Damn! I'm so hard again. Can I walk with that? Someday Makino, I will make you pay for all that. *Thinking about some ecchi things again* Hohohohoho! May this day come quickly. *Sighing, talking to himself* Calm down Tsukasa. You have to be patient. Be patient, be patient, be patient, be patient.  
  
[At school] Be patient, be patient, be patient, be patient. Oh! This is Makino! *Coming to see her, smiling* «Hi! How do you do?» *Girls in school are whispering*  
  
-Stop pestering me!  
  
-Huh?! What? *Angry* How dare you talk to me like that? I was trying to be nice!  
  
-You don't understand, I think. Come here! I will clarify things. *She takes his hand and they run to the emergency stairway*  
  
-*Panting* Why did you bring me here?  
  
-Hey! I ask the questions okay? Why do you act nice suddenly in front of everybody?  
  
-But we called a truce, you remember?  
  
-You baka, you don't understand anything! The others doesn't know yet!  
  
-So what?  
  
-Aaaaargh! Why do I have to explain you this? Do you know the way the girls talk about you when you are not there?  
  
-Oh! That? Hohohohohohoho! *Extremely proud* I know that all the girls are crazy about me, of course!, I say.  
  
-*Mad* Well, if they see you talking to me, then they will do bad things to me.  
  
-Ah. Okay. I just have to tell them to stay away from you!  
  
-*Screaming* No! Don't do that!  
  
-Why not? They will see us having lunch together anyway.  
  
-*Sighing* They will not see us.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-We'll eat lunch here.  
  
-But I wanna eat at the cafetaria. They have chateaubriand beef today!! *Greedy expression* And chocolate mousse!  
  
-*O_o, surprised, then amused* Hahahaha! You are almost cute with this expression on your face. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you're a big fan of French cuisine, but we will eat lunch here. I didn't get early to prepare an extra bento for nothing!  
  
-(Thoughts : She said I'm almost cute?) You mean, I will eat this commoner food again?  
  
-You don't like it?  
  
-Err. I'm not used to this stuff. *Seing Makino becoming mad* Okay, okay, okay! But next time, we will eat at the cafeteria.  
  
-Why would there be a next time, baka?  
  
RINGDINGDONG!  
  
-*Rui is awaking, some stairs lower* Hum?  
  
-*Tsukushi and Tsukasa : O_O* Rui!? You were here?, I say.  
  
-Of course! *Yawning* This is my place. *Smiling* Hello guys! Huh? Is it time to go to class?  
  
-*Tsukushi is running away, in chibi mode* I'm laaaaaate!!!  
  
-What a weird girl. *Smiling*  
  
-Rui.  
  
-Hum?  
  
-*Serious look* I want to ask you something.  
  
-Ah. *Humming*  
  
-Could you not interfere?  
  
-Oh! But I don't care about your love interest. It's just. *Silence* I happened to save her a couple of times and we talk in this stairway almost everyday.  
  
-What? *Jealous* You know her for how much time?  
  
-Don't remember. *Scratching his head* Ah. I think the first time I saw her was. Hum. *Remembering* Two weeks ago or so. She came here to scream something. She seemed really pissed off then. I just thought she had a bad temper. *Smiling* I never met a girl so boyish. I mean Err! How could I say?  
  
-Violent, aggressive, stubborn and all that?, I add.  
  
-Yeah. She's just like you. *Smiling* But she's always after me. I don't really like that. I just want tranquility. I mean. She's okay. But not my type. *Silence* I think she likes me.  
  
-*Mad* What???  
  
-Good luck Tsukasa. It will not be easy for you. *Lost in his mind*  
  
-Hey! What do you mean? She likes you? How come?  
  
-I don't know. I don't care.  
  
-A-anyway! I decided to stop fighting against her.  
  
-If you want to become her boyfriend someday, this is a good beggining, states Rui.  
  
-*Blushing* Sooooooo! The F4 will negotiate this peace treaty in Hawai and I want you to come with us.  
  
-Okay. *Tsukasa is going away* Bye. *Talking to himself* They fit each other.  
  
[Later, lunch time] Hmm. Everything is settled then. I wonder what Makino will think about this little surprise. Here she comes! *Coming very, very, very close to Tsukushi* «Hi! »  
  
-*Surprised* Ah! Don't approch me that way, you pervert! And I told you to not talk to me in public!, she screams.  
  
-Hey what did you do to Tsukushi-chan? I'm sure you forced her to accept your invitation, cries Kazuya.  
  
-Kazuya, I'm sorry. I have a good reason, she replies.  
  
-Yeah! This is apologetic. *Kazuya and Tsukushi O_O, Tsukasa is blushing* Err! I mean. Politic. *Kazuya and Tsukushi O_o* Well. *Blushing more* Diplomatic matters. It's all about peace.  
  
-Mpffffahahahaha! Why using such serious words if you can't use them properly?, teases Makino.  
  
-Yeah! You are retarded or what?, adds Kazuya.  
  
-Oumph! *Frowning* Just open your locker.  
  
-Of course! I have to take the bentos, baka! *Surprised look* Huh? What's this? A white tag? *People whispering, also surprised*  
  
-*Talking all loud to everybody* Hey! Listen you all! The F4 called a truce with Makino-san. So don't harrass her if you don't want problems. Is it clear?  
  
-*People O_O, whispering* This is the first time the F4 do something like that!  
  
-*Tsukushi is mad* What is this? Why did you do that? I can't understand!  
  
-They will let you be now. Is it not what you wanted to?  
  
-Bu-but. *Confused, O_o*  
  
[In the emergency stairs] Tssk. *Mad* How can it be? «Makino, we can't discuss here!»  
  
-Why?  
  
-There are way too much people!  
  
-Hey! Tsukushi-chan promised to eat lunch with me, says Kazuya.  
  
-This is my place. Stop being so noisy all of you, adds Rui before returning into his inner world again.  
  
*Vein pop, sitting* And I though I could eat alone with her! What a mess! Anyway, this food is not that bad. *Munching, munching, munching* Not bad at all. In fact, this is good. *Munching more* Huh? Makino is looking at me? *Blushing* She's smiling at me! Oh! I feel dizzy! Gotta calm down. *Sighing* Oh! Is she blushing? *Looking at her* Ah. I can't think. Huh? She's suddenly looking back. *Lost in each others eyes* Wow! I experienced that before. Her eyes are incredible. Ouch! She hit my head. «Aaaaaaaargh! Stop it! Stop looking at me like that! I hate it!», she screams like crazy.  
  
-Yeah! Don't stare so intensely at Tsukushi-chan, adds Kazuya.  
  
-*Blushing and blatantly lying* That's because her face is sooooo weird. And she had something disgusting inside her nose.  
  
-*Rui is returning into the real world* Tsukasa. Just be honest. *Yawning*  
  
-*Embarrassed* Shut up Rui!  
  
-Are you shy? *Rui is laughing quietly* This is new.  
  
-Ah! Nevermind! Let's discuss, Makino.  
  
-I already told you two of my important points. The third will be that you stop all this red tag thing. What's yours?  
  
-Err. Hum. I wrote a list. There. Just read it.  
  
-What a bad handwriting you have! *Reading all loud* First. Stop the fight. *Looking at Tsukasa* I agree. Second. *O_O* Whaaaaaaat? No. Not this. I refuse to hang around you. I said I never want to say your face again after all this is over!  
  
-So. We don't agree. We will negotiate this in Hawai.  
  
-Hey! I'm not finished! Three. Be friends? *Looking at Tsukasa * No way! Baka!  
  
-Baka yourself! Just say right now you will disagree to point four, then.  
  
-*Reading* Four. Huh? You want to give me that power? *Tempted* Err. This. This is surprising. Why would you do that? *Confused* I-I don't know if I should agree or not.  
  
-*Smiling* We will talk about this during the vacation, then. I'm leaving. Bye.  
  
-Hey! Wait!, I hear Makino screaming, but I go anyway.  
  
*Walking away* Hohohohohoho! I knew it! I knew she would fall for that! Rui is right. She is just like me. Even if she pretends to be a nice quiet girl, she is not like that at all! She wants power, she wants to be respected. I can give her that. And then, she will fall for me. *Blushing* «Hey Tsukasa! What's running in your wild imagination now?», asks Sojiro, suddenly here with Akira.  
  
-*Smiling* Hohohohohoho!  
  
-*Akira is happy* So. It worked then?  
  
-*Sojiro and Akira at unison* You did it!  
  
-Huh? Yeah. I invited her to go to Hawai.  
  
-And then she fell in your arms, saying : *Akira is changing his voice* 'Oh! Tsukasa, you are wonderful!'  
  
-And you replied : 'It's all because I love you.' And you kissed, plays Sojiro.  
  
-*Annoyed* What are you joking about?  
  
-*Sigh* We know. You are slow. But Makino is the worst, states Akira.  
  
-Yeah! I bet she is denying the fact that she could be attracted by you, adds Sojiro.  
  
-Why?  
  
-Because she hates you! Or thinks she hates you.  
  
-This is normal after what you have done to her, concludes Akira.  
  
-Shut up! I'm going home.  
  
[Walking on the streets, thinking aboutTsukushi during hours] She don't hate me that much! I'm sure I have a chance then. Is this why she was looking at me that way? And she was blushing too! And she also prepared me a lunch. *Smiling* This was a good day today!  
  
Bipbipbipbipbip! (A.N. : Imagine a cell phone wich the ring is 'I've got you under my skin' by Cole Porter)  
  
-Hello? Rui? Huh? She questioned you a lot about me? What did you replied? The truth? What do you mean? Huh? Bastard! *Blushing* Oh! She said that? Well. Thank you. Err. I know you're my best friend! Okay! Bye.  
  
*Remembering* He said : «I think she might come to like you someday. She was interested to hear about you a lot.» *Jumping* «Woohoo!» This was a really really really good day! 


End file.
